The Governor's Daughter
by nessat32
Summary: Hello all, I am new to the fan fiction community so if you see any mistakes try to be nice, but if you have any critiques to feedback I would be happy to hear from you! If you like this fic, not to fear I will be updating soon! Boq goes to the dance with Nessa. Will it turn into something more….? Read to find out.
1. First dance

The Governor's Daughter

By Sadie Chamberlain

'' See that tragically beautiful girl the one in the chair?''

Galinda said sweetly. She took the sentimental munchkin by the shoulders and turned him in the direction of the governors youngest daughter

''Miss Nessarose?'' Boq questioned

''Yes.'' Galinda continued ''I think it would be just lovely if you would escort her to the Ozdust dance tonight. You two would make such a cute couple!" She squealed

'' _If Miss Galinda thinks so it must be true….''_

Boq thought to himself.

Boq turned his attention away from the bubbly blonde and centered it on Nessarose. He watched her sitting there in Shiz University courtyard. There she was stately in her wheelchair as a future governor should skimming through a black book entitled ''Great political figures of Munchkinland.'' Boq new of Nessarose they were in a few classes together and they were even partnered on a lab project this week. She was kind, down to earth, and actually quite funny. She was much less intimidating than Galinda But it wasn't until now that he realized how beautiful Nessarose really was.

Her beauty was stunning. She had gorgeous porcelain skin and Sharp emerald eyes that sparkled in the afternoon light. , soft pink lips that looked warm and inviting. She had Beautiful milk chocolate hair that fell just past her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends a feature he had always adored.

She had a classic beauty that was raw and natural he found that the more he gazed the more he admired it As he looked closer he noticed not a bit of powder invaded her gentle face.

'' _A girl who doesn't wear makeup refreshing''._ He mused internally

Despite his love for Galinda he couldn't help but cringe at the way the powders and liners tainted her already beautiful face. he wanted to tell her she didn't need makeup but he figured it was rude.

As his eyes wandered from the top of Nessa's wheelchair and down her slender frame it was there he discovered the one thing out of place amongst her raw beauty. It was a pair of glittering silver shoes. He wondered if she wore them to distract from her condition there wasn't much of anything distract from(with exclusion of the wheelchair) the only thing a bit queer about her phasic was the way her feet turned in ever so slightly

He watched as she put her book down he was just about to approach her until he saw the worried look plastered on her face so he hung back a moment more he got a bit scared as she` looked around hurriedly as if to make sure no one was around

'' _Is something wrong.''_ He wondered

Then once she felt safe she shut her eyes tight. He watched in slight horror as he saw her knuckles turn white as she clutched the armrest of the chair. Then With what seemed like every ounce of her strength, she thrust her head downwards, only to scowl at her useless feet. He watched her try helplessly to move her faulty limbs in the confines of the jeweled shoes. The sight sent a pang through his heart. This was probably a ritual she did every now and again to maintain her sanity to keep the tiny embers of hope Burning in her heart willing herself to believe that one day she will walk like everyone else but some dark part of her knows she will always be condemned to the cage of the wheelchair. Quickly he shoved the thought out of his mind before it could get to him anymore.

He had never been a rowdy boy he always took time to admire beauty and acknowledge other people's feelings in situations like this his Tender heart got the better of him. But the more he thought about it he admired Nessa's beauty more than he thought possible. Besides, she was sweet, pretty, and funny.

 _Why not show her a good time?_ A cheerful voice told him

He was broken out of thoughts when a rather annoyed Galinda exclaimed

" Quit gawking and ask her!"

With one not so light shove forward Galinda pushed him toward the wheelchair bound girl. She than quickly grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear

"Go get 'em tiger!"

"Thanks" Boq said looking gratefully at the blonde.

She just giggled softly into her palm and gave him thumbs up before skipping away towards some foolish prince guy all of Shiz was drooling over.

He went over to a rose bush and plucked the most vibrant flower from the clutches of it's thorny root He twirled it around in his fingers for a moment., ''A rose for Nessarose how perfect''. He thought aloud

Finally with one deep breath Boq approached the young woman.

Feeling a presence behind her Nessarose turned around

'' Oh hello master Boq''. She chirped. Despite her composure she was crimson at the sight of him.

"Hello Miss Nessa. "

"I almost forgot" She said as turned around to retrieve a notebook from her book bag.

"These are yours" She said handing him the note book.

"Oh my notes thank you" Said Boq.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Nessa asked rising an eyebrow.

"Uh yes" He said fidgeting with the flower behind his back.

"Well out with it!" She teased

Boq approached the girl and knelt to her chair and gave a tender smile

''I was wondering if you allow me to escort you to Ozdust ballroom this evening?'' He asked as he presented her the rose.

''I would love to.'' Nessa said. Smiling through her burning cheeks.

'' How about I pick you up around 8:30?.'' He asked

''Sounds perfect.'' Nessa replied

Just then a snarky voice cut through their conversation.

''And just what do you think your doing with my sister?'' the interrogating voice asked

Boq had forgotten Nessarose had an older sister.

You see fate had not been kind to the Thropp sisters. Even though Nessarose did not possess a pair of working legs her elegant beauty was enough to distract from her unfortunate handicap. Her sister Elphaba could stand on her own two feet perfectly well but in terms of beauty Elphaba was a different story. She was the complete opposite of her sister. She was a tall women with skin the most peculiar shade of green. She had a crooked nose and long ebony hair tied into a strict braid. Elphaba's pigment didn't seem to matter to Nessa. The two were inseparable when ever someone dared to taunt Elphaba about her outrageous completion Nessa was always there to say other wise. if someone tried to belittle Nessa Elphaba would surly set them straight. Elphaba was very protective of her sister. Sadly many students mistook her safeguarding nature as being crass or rude. But Boq knew better. He knew that all Elphaba wanted to do was keep her sister safe and happy. That's why Boq wasn't intimidated by her sharp defensive voice.

"Hello Miss Elphaba" He replied simply.

"You didn't answer my question" She retorted.

" Who are you and what are you doing with my sister?"

He smiled riley, " I'm master Boq of the Rush Margins"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him underneath her glasses, "Ah yes" She continued.

" You're the boy that helps Doctor Dillamond dust the bookshelf's aren't you?"

He nodded.

He could see her face soften

"Your not as bad as all the others" She decided.

"I can only try" He chuckled.

It was true Elphaba didn't mind Boq that much, they had become acquaintances who occasionally shared intellectual banter.

" However," Elphaba began "Despite my trust in you I cant help but wonder if your up to mischief with my sister. As her sole protector that deeply worries me" She said putting a hand on her heart.

"Don't fret Miss Elphaba, I was just wondering if Nessarose wanted to go to the Ozdust Ballroom with me tonight." He said gently.

"Is that so?" Elphaba said raising an eyebrow on her sister who was now very interested in her studded shoes.

"I will allow it" Elphaba said.

"You wont regret it" He smiled.

"I don't think Nessa will either" Elphaba said smirking at her red-faced sister.

"Come along Nessarose" She announced as she moved swiftly behind her chair.

"You've had your heart jostled enough for one day" She finished as she rolled her away.

Back in his dorm Boq prepared for the evening ahead.

As he finished picking out his attire he looked in the mirror.

"A date with the governor's daughter. How?" He pondered

trying to find the right word.

"Intriguing" He decided.

Just than certain half-witted Winkie prince swaggered in the door.

" How ya doing shorty?" Fiyero asked as he slammed the door obnoxiously behind him.

" Just fine, you?" Boq muttered.

"Perfect. Guess who just got himself a date to the Ozdust ballroom tonight?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm guessing you" Boq said.

"Yep! With one Miss Galinda Upland" Fiyero said proudly.

"Yes, you have her wrapped around your finger don't you?" He said trying to stifle his boiling jealousy.

"Yes, sir" Fiyero continued clapping Boq on the shoulder.

"What about you, do you have a date?" Fiyero asked.

" Yes, yes I do" He said with a hint of triumph.

"Ohhhh, with who?" Fiyero asked.

" Miss Nessarose" He replied.

Fiyero burst out laughing.

"Greenie's little sister? She's in a wheelchair, she can't dance!" He chuckled.

Boq felt his jealousy morphing to anger.

" She happens a witty, Beautiful and intelligent young woman that would probably take you years to obtain.'' He snapped

'' Oh feisty.''

Fiyero could see the agitation in Boq's features. So he decided to change the subject.

''Are you going to dance with her? '' He asked

''We're going to a ballroom aren't we?'' He chuckled nerveously

'' Yes and you need learn how to dance.''

'' I kno`w how to dance!'' Boq replied haughtily

'' I meant with a wheelchair.'' Fiyero said calmly

''I should have taken that into consideration.'' Boq said rather shame-faced.

'That's right you should've.'' Fiyero said with a twinge of arrogance

'' Lucky for you I'm the perfect person to guide you in the art of wheelchair dancing''. He finished over dramatically

Boq smirked '' How do you suppose you're going to do that?''.

Fiyero rasied a finger motioning for Boq to wait. A wicked grin graced his handsome face as he reappeared a moment later with a rickety old office chair.

" This afternoon my name shall be Nessa!" He proclaimed

Boq put his face in his hands "Sweet Oz this is going to be a long afternoon" He muttered.

That afternoon Nessarose was beside herself excited for the evening ahead, she had acquired some last minute fashion advice from Galinda. Galinda knew Nessa carried a torch for Boq and she was more than happy to help fan the flames. Even though Galinda was doing this mostly for Nessa's benefit she couldn't help but smile at the thought of a certain sarcastic green girl going ballistic at the thought of her dear little sister in the clutches of her least favorite person in Oz.

Galinda paced with determination around Nessa's wheelchair "This is nice" She said as she tried to contain her disgust as she stared at Nessa's drab uniform.

"But I think we can do better" Galinda giggled, a bright smile appearing on her lips.

" I may be inexperienced but I am not a fool. I would never wear my uniform to a dance" Nessa said.

"I just making sure" Galinda defended. She thought for a moment.

" I know just the thing!" She announced.

Galinda quickly flounced over to her closet and rummaged for the desired dress.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed.

Galinda produced a half pink half peach dress with small silver gems sprinkled on top out of her closet.

"It's beautiful! Nessa exclaimed.

"I know" Galinda said complimenting herself.

"I saw it and thought of you"

" Thank you so much" Nessa said.

"Anything for a friend" she said patting her on the head.

" I can't thank you enough. I don't get to be this girly with Elphaba." Nessa said

" I love her more than anything, but all she ever does is read so it can be hard to be feminine with her"

"Well with my help no green girl's gonna put a damper on your first date." Galinda said.

Nessa put her nose in the air in defense, " What makes you think this is my first date?" She asked.

Galinda smirked with a curious glint in her eye, " So this isn't your first date?"

"Well… I…Well-" Nessa started.

" Surely you must know how to handle all the first date conundrums. You know, small talk, awkward silence, accidently touching hands." Galinda tampered.

" Of course, it's just…" Nessa tried.

"Just what?" Galinda smirked.

" I've never been on a date before in my life" Nessa admitted.

" To be honest I'm pretty ashamed I haven't yet"

"Pish posh! That's nothing to be ashamed about, plus I'll help you!" Galinda said excitedly.

"Really?" Nessa asked.

"Of course silly!" Galinda giggled.

Juts as Galinda was about to introduce the joys of lip gloss an obnoxious knocking cut through their girly banter.

"Hello Nessa, you" Elphaba said flatly.

" Falba, there is no need to be cold, she is simply helping me prepare for the dance tonight" Nessa said.

Elphaba shoved past Galinda and strode up to Nessa.

She bent to Nessa's level and looked her up and down.

Than she took two green fingers and wiped them across her lips. Freeing them of the glossy cherry flavored paste.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Lip gloss" Nessa said meekly.

" You don't need that, your perfect the way you are" Elphaba said.

" Thank you Falba, but Galinda says its supposed to enhance my natural beauty" Nessa said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and turned to Galinda.

" Even though I find you extremely irritating, disgustingly girly, so self absorbed that you drown in your own vanity, and you have less intellect than a doorknob, but you are my roommate so therefore I must tolerate you. Also, you made my sister happy so I guess it is appropriate to share my appreciation so thank you" Elphaba said

"I'm sorry I didn't know that vegetables could talk" Galinda sneered.

"And I didn't know someone of so little wit could make it to collage" Elphaba replied.

Galinda gasped at the comment, she searched Elphaba face for a sign of response, she got none.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

" I want to know that your not luring my younger sister into some popularity trap" Elphaba said.

" I would never!" Galinda defended.

She stared at a rather conflicted Nessa and took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't want to ruin my Nessie's special evening, so I'll let it go" Elphaba said.

"Your date is in a little while, we should get you back to your dorm. I want to be there when Biq picks you up" Galinda said.

"Its Boq" Nessa corrected.

"Whatever" Galinda giggled.

Back in Nessarose's quarters Galinda was currently putting the finishing touches on Nessa's hair when a small knock on the door interrupted her accessorizing.

" I'll get it!" Galinda sang as she flounced her way over to the door. She opened the door to reveal a nervous Boq clad in a copper suit jacket and pants with a green dress shirt and rainbow tie, a rose turning in his hands.

"Hello Biq" she said brightly.

" Hello miss Galinda, you look lovely" Boq said.

" Thank you Biq, but I know someone who looks even more lovely" Galinda said.

Galinda smiled and turned around " Nessa, Biq's here for you!" Galinda called sweetly.

"Coming!" Nessa answer back

A moment later Nessa appeared looking practically angelic in her simple dress, sparkling slippers, and her shimmering brown hair falling down her shoulders. Suddenly Boq felt something in the pit of his stomach, like a thousand moths beating their wings against his intestines yearning to escape his body. It seemed extremely similar to the rush he got when Galinda passed.

 _No, no you don't fancy her; it's just that Galinda's here, that's all._ Boq thought.

" You look positively radiant Miss Nessarose's just radiant" he said as he brought her dainty hand to his lips.

" Thank you" She blushed.

" You look so charming"

" Thank you" He smiled.

Just as they were about to leave, a emerald hand blocked their exit.

" Stop right there" Elphaba said.

" Before you leave, I have a few things to say to you master Boq" She said as she slowly backed him to the wall with one hand.

" You listen and you listen good I only let you go on this date because you're the only boy in all of Shiz who isn't a nuisance and I know you'll treat her right" She said sharply.

" Don't let me down, because if not I will be very angry and trust me you do not want to see me enraged."

" Y-Yes miss Elphaba I-I won't let You D-Down" Boq stuttered.

" Good boy" Elphaba said.

Elphaba turned and knelt to her sister and took her porcelain hands " Have the night of your life Nessie" She cooed. She brushed a stray piece of hair aside and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I will Falba" Nessa said as she squeezed her sister's hand.

At the Ozdust ballroom the party was in full swing people whooped and cheered as they marveled at Fiyero's magnificent dancing. He them saw Boq and sauntered over.

" Hey Boq, I hope you took my advice to heart" He teased.

" Yes sir and I'm ready to dance" he grinned.

" Ok good luck buddy" Fiyero laughed.

" Are you sure you aren't sore about me being here with Galinda?" He asked.

" I'm sure" Boq said.

" I'm having a wonderful time with Nessa"

Boq was surprised by the enthusiasm of his words.

"All right, as long as you're happy" Fiyero said. The price turned and walked towards back to his sea of admires.

A little while later one of Oz's hot top ten blasted over the speakers while Nessa and Boq sat lowly on the sidelines.

Boq noticed Nessa was a bit uncomfortable as she shifted uneasily in her chair watching the other's dance.

He turned to her with a warm smile and said

" Would you like to dance?"

She looked to the floor, "The dance floor is no place for me, but don't let that stop you from having a good time." She said.

"Come on it will be fun!"

"Boq my le-

"Nessa, everyone deserves to dance" Boq interrupted.

Before Nessa could protest further Boq wheeled her onto the dance floor. They danced in clumsy merriment without a care in the world, twirling and whirling beneath the lights of the ballroom. And even though he would never admit it aloud he thought that in that moment Nessa was the most beautiful woman in all Oz. After a few awestruck breaths Boq wheeled a starry eyed Nessa off the dance floor.

"Are you all right?" Boq asked Nessa who was still in a daze.

" Oh yes just fine" She said breathlessly.

"That was perfect Boq, thank you" She sighed.

"I'm glad" He said squeezing her hands.

She giggled and caressed his cheek with her hand, the sound of her girlish giggle enchanted his ears, he couldn't help but acknowledge the sudden warmth spreading through his body.

A little while later Boq was wheeling Nessa back to her dorm and listened happily as she babbled on about herself and Elphaba and how happy she was he took her to the dance.

"Here we are" Nessa sang as Boq stopped her chair in front of her compartment door.

"I should warn you Madame Morrible is my guardian so watch what you say" She advised.

" Trust me I will" Boq assured her as he remembered his first encounter with the eccentric headmistress.

"Thank you so much for this evening, it shall forever be etched in my memory" Nessa said.

"Your welcome I had a lovely time" Boq replied.

"Well goodnight" Nessa said.

"Goodnight Nessa" He said.

All Boq had to do now was open the door, shut it and walk off. But he didn't feel like opening the door, nor did he feel like walking away. So he just stood there staring at her with her sparkling emerald eyes thinking about the way her soft voice echoed through his head and how it felt to see her glowing under the lights of the ballroom. He bent down and took her hand, a small gasp escaped her lips. Very slowly they drew closer until their noses touched. Before he could process his actions Boq closed the space between them with a soft kiss. He felt her long arms wrap around his neck and they forgot the world, their bliss was interrupted by a shrill voice.

" Are you two quite finished?" Madame Morrible asked.

The two pulled away quickly both blushing fiercely as they stared up at the stern face of the headmistress.

"Yes Madame" Boq said quickly.

"Goodbye Nessa" He said

"Goodbye Boq" Nessa giggled.

And with that Nessa followed Morrible into the room and shut the door tightly behind them.


	2. Cream of the Crop

As soon as Nessa was out of sight but darted for his dormitory.

Though his heart was devoted to Galinda, in the heat of the moment something broke inside him. The sight of Nessarose looking so happy and beautiful in that perfect pink gown made him want to make the evening as unforgettable as possible. So, just before he released her back into her dorm he leaned down and kissed her, not to passionately but enough to make it seem as though the feeling was mutual. Oh Oz how she tasted...

The amount of emotions Boq was feeling he didn't quite know. However, he was aware that he was fighting the birth of a new infatuation while fear and regret were quarreling somewhere deeper in his stomach. But the most prominent feeling of all was a remarkable floating sensation. It felt like stopped running he would lose the footing beneath him and rise above the clouds. It was at this realization that he broke into a sprint.

Finally he had made it to his destination. All he wanted to do was flop down onto his bed and sort out his feelings in the morning after. He looked down at his feet. The sheen in the black leather boots Fiyero had lent him was replaced by the scuffs and dirt of his marathon home. No matter, he'd make it up to his friend after a good night's rest, if only he had known.,...

Boq opened the door and looked upon a most unwelcome sight for his tired eyes.

Squeezed tightly on Fiyero's tiny twin bed he saw Fiyero, Avric, and Tibbett all with their hands on their cheeks and a gleam in their eyes, like schoolgirls waiting to hear a petty secret.

"Hello Boq." The boys said together. Their smirks were simultaneous

He didn't want to be rude but at this hour of the night Boq was in no mood to deal with their tomfoolery.

"Avric, Tibbett, I'm assuming you know your way out the door."

"Oh not even a hello, touchy today are we?" Avric asked with mocking curiosity.

"Wouldn't you agree that he's touchy Tibbett?"

"Yes, very touchy." Tibbett concurred with a mischievous grin.

Boq kicked his boots to the far side of the room.

"Those are mine." Fiyero protested.

"You can get them back as soon as you and your cronies become less irritating." Boq snapped.

''Oh my dear friend that can never be accomplished.'' Fiyero replied.

Boq heaved a sigh, "Do any of you imbeciles understand the human desire for sleep?.''

'' Of course we do as fellow humans we can't help but empathise with you. However our nosy mentality in regards to your evening simply can not be enishushished.'' Tibbett smiled broadly at his sudden bout of logic.

Boq half smiled.

He could feel his anger simmering down, he knew his friends meant no harm, after all these boys were the people who brought cheer and mischief into his otherwise academic and mundane life. He understood that deep down that if he was ever in dire straights he could call upon them to save his hide. He figured why not regale his companions with tales of him and Nessa to put their curiosity to bed so that they might have something to taunt him about later on when he was fully rested.

"I suppose you boys might like to hear about my evening with Miss Nessarose wouldn't you?"

"That's what we've been driving at since you came home." Avric pointed out.

"Yes and that is why I intend to shut you nimrods up right now." Boq chuckled.

Boq felt his Face memory of Nessa's striking emerald eyes and enchanting laugh was surprisingly vivid.

"Tell us Boq." Fiyero began.

"Did you happen to lure the governor of Muchkinland's perfect precious porcelain doll of a daughter into an earth shattering scandal?'' The implications of his grin were all too familiar to Boq.

'' Of course not.''

'' Then you're a real square.''

'' You can't even find the perimeter of a square.''

''Touche.''

''' Come on Boq.'' He started boastfully.

.''You can't tell me that you didn't want to take advantage of this golden opportunity. I mean if I was a man of average appearance and popularity like you and was able to get a date with a girl of status who was as attractive and vulnerable as Nessarose Thropp I would have totally-"

'' That's enough Prince Playboy.'' Tibbett interrupted.

''Ignore him, he can only think based on what he sees, not logic."

''Anyways.'' Boq continued. '' I took her to dinner at The Peach and Kidney. We talked of simple things, childhood, schoolwork, professors, the strange bouts of rain we've been having, and roommate troubles." He finished his sentence with a playful glare at Fiyero.

''How did she look?'' Avric asked teasingly

At his question Boq's body grew warm his heavy limbs weightless light, a great jolt of energy surged through him while his eyes took on a distant dreamy haze. However he was not yet ready to lose hope on a romance with Galinda, nor was he prepared to admit to his friends that the thought of Nessarose was beginning to fill him with more excitement and delight than he thought possible.

Truthfully it _frightened_ him.

'' Like something out of a fairytale.'' He sighed. Completely unaware of how besotted he sounded

''You sound quite infatuated master Boq.'' Avric said curiously.

Boq's face grew tight with irritation and he was immediately defensive. He turned and retorted sharply,

''I did not say I fancy Nessa I only have eyes for Galinda. The reason I went on this date was to do something kind for a sweet girl who doesn't get out much.''

''And also gain whatever tiny shroud of admiration you can from Miss Galinda.'' respond Avric.

Boq released a shaky frustrated breath never had he wanted so badly in his life to scck Arvric in the face. However being the man who always took the moral high ground he simply said,

''Though my beginning intentions were rather selfish I would never in a million years purposely manipulate a woman's heart to get to another. Bsides Nessa is so fragile and innocent it would be a callous thing dim the stars in her eyes.

Boq did not anticipate the dagger that would soon impale any of his remaining defenses.

" Well then why did you kiss her?" Fiyero asked his statement was followed by a chorus of whistles and titters

''What do you mean why did I-'' His eyes went wide with realization

'' How do you know! ''

'' Oh Boq you can be so ignorant sometimes. I thought you knew invading other people's privacy is one of our favorite hobbies.'' Tibbett stated matter of factly.

Boq averted his his eyes '' How exactly did you invade?'' By now his amusement had faded

'' We may or may not have gotten comfortable behind some bushes that are perfectly aligned with the windows of the faculty dormitories.'' Avric clarified.''

Exasperation was plain on Boq's face '' For Oz's sake I ought to put a bell on each of you." He spat

'' Don't act so put out, Boq. It's obvious you're scared because someone other than Galinda makes your heart beat a little faster.'' Tibbett winked.

'' Everyone has a right to their opinion .''

'' Were her lips as perfect as you ever dreamed?" Fiyero goaded.

" It was a fine kiss, but nothing special. I thought it best to end the evening on a high note.''

'' Yes. Just high enough to reach the octave of deception.''

''I have no plans to deceive. It was nothing but a spontaneous act of chivalry.''

''Chivalry is the sacrifice of your coat, assistance down a cumbersome staircase, or perhaps even a meal free of charge. But a kiss on lips?" He scoffed '' Well, that's pure desire.''

'' Let him alone Fiyero I'm sure he would rather write down all his pretty little masculine feelings in his diary.'' Avric said with every intention of mockery

Now Boq was genuinely angry. He was sick of being prodded for their amusement. It wasn't like they thought of Nessarose as anything more than an outlet to indulge their schoolboy fantasies. They knew full well that she brought the prospect of a new and currently unwelcome frame of mind when it came to his love life. With his devotions slowly and unadmittedly dividing, His emotions were as uncertain as a fishing boat amidst the ill-tempered sea. His own friends used his place discontent to seek the fleeting pleasure that they craved so.

It was at this moment that the color red blinded him, his hands turned to trembling fist. The state of control he always exuded finally ceased

'' SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!'' Boq roared his blue eyes ablaze.i

''Awww look boys he's trying to emulate his future sister-in law.'' Tibbett laughed

'' OUT! ''

'' Boq Oz we never meant to-''

'' I MEAN IT GET OUT! '' He thrust a finger in the direction of the door

'' Boq please all of Shiz can hear-''

'' LEAVE! ''

With that Avric and Tibbett rose from the bed awe- struck. They couldn't believe the man they had come to know as the voice of reason in their lives was acting so well, unreasonable. This date with Nessa toying with his mind more than they could ever understand. For now they just had to accept it.

The air grew suffocating as the boys slowly crossed to the door. Boq's ragged breathing was the only thing that penetrated the silence. With one hand on the doorknob Avric cast an apologetic look toward Fiyero who sat on the edge his bed head down ringing his hands in guilt. The winkie prince looked up to meet his eyes and said

'' Don't you worry about him. He's not angry with you he's just got a lot on his mind. He'll be back to his easy- going self tomorrow.'' And with that the door shut with a soft click.

Fiyero wasn't much when it came to consulting other people. Up until now the best method of solace he could offer was, '' Oh come now it's nothing a nice cold ale won't fix.'' This was always followed by an immediate change of heart from his other companions. But Boq was different he was the first of his friends who actually got him out of trouble instead of into it A very new concept for the wayward winkie. Maybe Boq was meant for a more sober approach.

'' So.'' He began apprehensively

'' So what.''

I'm sensing you're a bit tense.''

'' How did you guess? '' Boq's voice was dripping with dramatic sarcasm

'' I just want to say that I know how you're feeling with this whole tale of two women.''

'' I'm sure you do.'' he muttered

'' Would you like to talk about it?''

'' Not particularly.''

Fiyero put his hands up slowly in surrender. '' Ok I understand. But I'm here if you need.

Without another word Boq snatched his nightshirt it's place on the door and began to undress quickly. He pulled the nightshirt over his undergarments and a sudden bout of fatigue engulfed him like a great ocean wave. He had been so caught up in the emotion of the evening that he had lost track of time. He looked at the miniature grandfather clock that ticked mercilessly in the right corner of the room and saw that it was half past one.

Gingerly he picked up his wrinkled party clothes and placed them neatly over the top of his desk chair. Boq cringed to himself as he thought back to his haphazard decision to wear a gaudy copper suit, black leather boots, and a lime green shirt, complete with the pink and brown striped tie that his mother sent as a birthday present. He couldn't help but wonder if Galinda or Nessa dwelled on his ensemble.

Fiyero watched him carefully as he climbed the small ladder up to his bed.

'' Fresh dreams Boq.'' He smiled up at him

'' You too Fiyero.''

And so Boq began to drift off imagining what hell Elphaba would bring him tomorrow when they met discuss their history paper. While he cognated Boq realised that watching Nessa have fun for the first time in her life really took the tragic out her brand of beautiful


End file.
